Episode 7832 (23rd May 2017)
Plot Debbie washes one of Lawrence's fancy cars ahead of leasing it out tonight. Charity struggles to entertain herself as she watches but gets Debbie to agree to going out for lunch. David's attempts to find out how Tracy is aren't successful. Frank is furious that David kept Tracy being behind bars from him. Aaron invites people to his and Robert's housewarming party, including Rebecca. Robert is thankful that Rebecca manages to come up with an excuse not to attend. Moira is on edge due to the poachers. David is angry with everyone and reminds Dan they wouldn't be in this mess if he wasn't a coward. David is relieved to see Tracy has been released. After a pub lunch, Debbie and Charity return to find the car blocked in by another car. Despite having had a drink, Charity gets behind the wheel and reverses the car onto some grass but in doing so. she damages the cars paint job on a rock. Victoria finds Rebecca alone in the café where Rebecca admits she backed out of the abortion yesterday although she has another booked for later today. Victoria advises Rebecca to do what's right for her. Subsequently, Rebecca cancels the appointment. Lawrence discovers one of his cars is missing. Moira patrols the farm and is alarmed to hear banging. Lawrence calls the police. Moira returns to the farmhouse and locks the doors before proceeding to call the police. Meanwhile in one of the barns, bored Charity is making a banging noise whilst Debbie checks over the car. The pair worry when they see a police car at the farm. As they are reversing the car out the barn they hit something. Charity and Debbie get out and are shocked to see a lifeless body behind the car. Panicking Debbie and Charity speed down country lanes worrying about the situation they've gotten themselves into. They pull into a field and Debbie orders Charity to check if the man in the boot is breathing. Charity confirms he is and Debbie insists they need to get him to the hospital but she can't start the car. Robert stocks up ahead of the housewarming party. Rebecca and Robert have an awkward conversation in the shop where Robert apologises for the situation. Robert suggests Rebecca have a break away and offers to cover the costs which doesn't go down well and Rebecca strops out. Debbie spots Lawrence approaching the field and ducks down. She and Charity are forced to army crawl to safety when Lawrence spots his car. Lawrence and Ronnie approach the car and question what's going on. Lawrence decides to drive the stolen motor whilst Ronnie drives his other car back. Rebecca gives Ross permission to start messing with Robert again. A police car pulls Lawrence over and Lawrence tries to explain what has gone on but the Police Officer doesn't believe Lawrence's odd story. They hear banging from the boot and Lawrence is dumbfounded to see a man inside. Aaron worries about having enough food and booze at the party. Whilst Aaron talks to Victoria about catering, Ross requests £10,000 from Robert to not tell Aaron about him and Rebecca. Mud clad Debbie and Charity return to the village and find Rebecca waiting from them at the garage. Rebecca reveals Lawrence has been arrested for kidnapping and demands they put things right. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Police Officer - Tam Ryan Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior and bar *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard and barn *Dale Head - Front garden *Unknown pub car park *Unknown roads *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Yard and barn *Unknown field Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,860,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes